


Naive Harry and Cornelius Fudge

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Felching, Flogging, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Slut Harry, Slut Shaming, Top Fudge, Virgin Harry, Whipping, cum sharing, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: “I’m proud of you, son. You took your punishment like a man. I hope you learned something out of it.” The minister smiled as if he only had given the boy a harsh reprimanding instead of a harsh fucking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a while, but here is my new naive Harry story!!
> 
> Hope you like it! :-)

_"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..." Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord. "You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?" "Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry. [Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – JK Rowling]_

“Come on, Harry, let’s go talk somewhere private. You are in quite some trouble, young man, but I believe we can work some things out.” The minister said. His hand was still holding Harry’s shoulder tightly.

“Yes, sir. I am really sorry for what happened. It was an accident, you have to believe me.” Harry pleaded.

“Of course, son. But we still have to discuss some things.” Fudge entered a room that looked like a standard hotel room. It had a bed, a desk and two chairs. There also was a door that probably led to a small bathroom.

When Fudge guided Harry into one of the chairs, Tom entered with a steaming kettle of tea and two cups. He quickly left the room, but not without throwing Harry a knowing grin.

“I didn’t mean to do it, sir. My aunt was insulting my mom and dad. I just got so mad, I couldn’t control my magic any longer. She had been like that the entire evening, but something inside of me just snapped. All of a sudden she started to swell bigger and bigger until she floated away.” Harry explained hurriedly.

“I see. She shouldn’t have been insulting your parents, Harry. Lily and James Potter were wonderful people. They were powerful, smart and kind. Their memory should be respected. What happened was a burst of accidental magic that came out of you. Normally it only happens with little children, but it seems you are a very powerful, young wizard. You aren’t in trouble with the law exactly, but you should still be punished.” Fudge said severely.

“But sir…” Harry stammered.

“No buts, Harry. You did something wrong and I’ll punish you for it. It is important for you to learn how to control your anger!” The minister said.

“Yes sir, I understand.” The boy sighed.

“The thing you should know is that I like creative punishments with a bit of humiliation so that you can stay humble. I’m not saying you are arrogant or anything like that Harry. You should just learn how to contain your emotions.” At those words the boy swallowed nervously. “Okay, take of your clothes, Harry. The sooner we start, the sooner your punishment is over.” The minister ordered.

“What… Why? Why do I have to take of my clothes?” Harry asked.

“I just told you that there would be some humiliation involved. Don’t make me do it for you, your punishment will only get worse if you make it more difficult.” The adult sighed. “You know you need to be punished, Harry. You know you deserve this, don’t you?”

“I guess so…” Harry sighed. He would feel so much better once this punishment was over. Forgive and forget, as they say.

Slowly Harry took of his jacket and his shirt. His nipples automatically hardened in the cold air.

“Continue, Harry. Take of all of your clothes. You will feel better when you obey.” Fudge smiled.

Shoes, socks, pants and boxers followed quickly, leaving Harry bare for the minister’s enjoyment.

“Excellent, don’t you feel better already, my boy? Isn’t it just easier to listen and obey your superiors?” The older man licked his lips seeing the boy’s body. Harry had a lovely tanned skin from working in the garden the entire summer. His muscles were nicely formed, but overall his body was lithe due to quidditch practices. The boy’s cock was already nicely developed at 5 inches.

“Good boy, now go lay on the bed.” Fudge was pleased when the boy immediately did as told. “No on your stomach, son.”

“Yes, just like that. Now don’t be afraid, this is all part of your punishment.” The minister took his wand out of its holster and conjured ropes that fastened Harry’s hands to the head of the bed. One more wave of his wand and similar ropes tied his ankles to the bottom of the bed.

The spread-eagled boy was curious about his punishment, but no longer afraid. This was the minister of magic after all. A man chosen by the people, a man of authority. Minister Fudge was an influential, powerful wizard that should be obeyed and trusted. He only wanted what was best for every witch and wizard in Britain after all, including Harry.

Harry sighed and for the first time in a long time, he truly felt safe.

Cornelius noticed the moment the boy surrendered to his power and had a proud and hungry look on his face. Most adults thought he was a fool that was only capable of doing Lucius Malfoy’s dirty work. A bit of power over someone willing to obey him felt amazing. Softly he petted Harry’s unruly hair and was rewarded by a soft purring sound.

“Such a good boy. Now don’t be afraid, but I’m going to give you a blindfold. I need you to trust me completely. If you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, use the word ‘pureblood’ so I know when to stop. Is that clear, Harry?” Fudge asked excitedly.

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good boy. Now remember, this will hurt a bit, but it is your punishment.”

“Yes sir.” The boy repeated.

Harry couldn’t see a thing, so he didn’t know what was happening. His other senses were heightened though and all of a sudden he heard a swish of air before it collided with his bare bottom.

“Auwtch…” Harry yelped.

“That’s right, son, let it out.” Fudge said before he let the flogger hit the boy’s bare backside again. The noises coming from Harry were simply delicious and the minister’s manhood was quickly hardening.

Harry for his part was very confused. The stinging of the whip-like thing was a bit painful, especially the first fifteen smacks. After the twentieth hit, Harry started to anticipate the sting and after the thirtieth he welcomed the feeling.

This was his punishment, he deserved it. After this he would be forgiven completely…

Harry’s bottom and thighs were a bright red and the minister was gleefully examining his handiwork. In the meantime his cock stood at full mast and was painfully throbbing in his too tight trousers.

“Good boy, your punishment is almost over Harry.” Fudge panted.

Next thing he knew, Harry felt some kind of wood touch his opening and wondered why the minister would touch him there of all places with his wand. After some whispered words of the minister, Harry felt his passage become relaxed and lubricated.

The boy heard the sound of a zipper behind him and the shuffling of clothes.

“Relax, son, this will be a bit painful in the beginning, but after a while it will feel amazing.” You could hear the excitement in the minister’s voice.

The bed dipped and Harry felt the minister’s plump body straddle his behind. The weight was kinda comforting and kept him grounded. There was still a little bit of anxiety of the unknown, but that would soon fade away. The previous part of his punishment had been comforting, so this would probably feel even better.

Harry felt the large appendage of the minister trying to penetrate his hole, but unfortunately it wouldn’t fit immediately.

“Relax, son, this will feel wonderful. Just open up and let me in.” Cornelius cooed. “Take a deep breath in and I will push.”

Harry did as commanded and all of a sudden he felt his tight hole give in to the thick intruder. The minister wasted no time in waiting for Harry to get used to the intrusion. He pushed in completely and started to fuck Harry’s hole relentlessly.

“Oh sweet Merlin, boy. You are so tight! That no-one else has taken this little ass of yours before me is a miracle.”

The minister was pounding Harry while letting out pleased grunts. It had been so long since he had relieved some stress inside a willing body.

Harry’s soft whimpers quickly turned into desperate moans when he got used to the feeling of being full.

“Oh, please… yes, please… sir… yes…” The boy moaned.

“Merlin, boy! Who would have guessed that the boy-who-lived could be such a desperate slut? Your ass is just begging to be pounded by a real man!” Fudge panted in Harry’s ear.

“Yes sir… Merlin, yes… please…” The boy begged, not knowing what he was begging for, only that he needed more. He needed everything that the minister could give him.

“Take it, slut! Take your punishment like the little whore you are.” The minister was getting desperate and could feel his release was close. Humiliating the boy was such a turn-on and made him feel even more powerful.

“Merlin, your ass is made for this, isn’t it? You’ll probably be the joy of your dorm mates now that you discovered how much you like to take it up the ass. Say it boy! Say you are a whore!” The minister had never been so horny in his life.

“I’m a whore sir, please… need more, please… sir… more… your whore, sir… please… I need it up my ass… Merlin… I need it so much‼” The boy-who-lived screamed. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron would have heard him if it weren’t for the silencing charms Fudge had put around the room.

Fudge was pumping the little hole like a maniac, until he finally reached his peak and filled the young boy underneath him with his spunk. The moment Harry felt his insides flood with the older man’s cum, he released onto the sheets beneath him.

After Cornelius was recovered from his high, he reluctantly pulled out of the younger wizard’s hole. What he saw next put a large and satisfied grin on his face.  The previously virginal hole was positively ruined. The hole was gaping and leaking cum.

No-one could deny that the minister was a bit self-absorbed, not even Cornelius himself. So he just had to taste his own release dripping out of the boy’s arse.

After the first few licks, Harry was already sobbing from oversensitivity. The minister’s tongue was delving deep and every last drop was pulled out of the gaping hole. When the last bit was in his mouth, Fudge waved his wand and released Harry from the ropes. He turned the boy around and kissed him aggressively, all the while pushing his own cum in the boy’s willing mouth.

“Swallow, boy. Swallow my cum like the horny bitch you are.”

Harry was absolutely exhausted, but did as commanded. When they pulled apart, he was breathless and ready to fall asleep. It had been a busy day.

When the boy looked up, he saw that the minister of magic was dressed again.

“I’m proud of you, son. You took your punishment like a man. I hope you learned something out of it.” The minister smiled as if he only had given the boy a harsh reprimanding instead of a harsh fucking. “If I hear you caused more problems, I’ll have to repeat this punishment. Do I make myself clear?” Fudge grinned.

“Yes, sir.” Harry blushed. He still couldn’t believe he had acted so wanton for a man he hardly knew. A repeat performance didn’t even sound so bad…

Maybe, he should get in trouble more often if this was the kind of punishment he would get.

 


End file.
